Harry and Hermione : Soulmates
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: H/Hr The Gang's seventh year redone. Harry and Hermione's journey to family, love, success and so much more. Read and Review please. Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry and Hermione: Soul Mates**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **A/n: This is a H/Hr all rights reserved. Ron and Hermione never really got together after the final battle, They realized that they were better as friends. He is currently dating one of my OC's. Becca is and OC and Remus's was raised by Sirius and Remus in this story. Harry and the Dursley's have never met. Though they do know of each other. Sirius was never sent to Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew was caught and sentenced not only to life in Azkaban but to the Dementor's kiss for what he had done. Bill is married to Tonks in this and Percy is dating Fleur. I thought they were better for each other.**_

 _-We must all face the choices between what is right... And what is easy_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Walking down the street in Diagon Alley I cannot walk two steps without someone stopping me. I understand that my best friend just defeated Voldemolt also known as he who shall not be named. But still. You would think that the reporters have nothing better to do then hound the Golden Trio. But apparently they do not. They like sticking their noses where they don't belong.

Especially our love lives. I thought as I walked into the ice cream Parlor. "Hermione, over hear." I heard Harry say before I saw him. "Hey, sorry I'm late the bloody paparazzi." I explained. "It's quite alright. But I do have bad news." Harry said. I looked at him questioningly and also with worry. "It's nothing to be worried about. Ron said he couldn't get away." Harry said. "He's probably with Rebecca again." I said. "He's lucky though." Harry said trying to hide a laugh.

"Meaning that Remus trusts him enough to date his only daughter?" I asked. Knowing that Harry saw her as a sister since Sirius and his wife, Caroline raised them as siblings along with their son. "Harry don't worry she's in capable hands and you know if it was any other person your godparents would have blasted him to kingdom come by now?" I asked. "Yea your right." Harry said lazily.

As I look at him and wonder how this wonderful man that I love very much. "Mione are you okay?" Harry asked me. "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about what we need to get before we head back to school in a few weeks." I said.

All the seventh years, actually all the students had to redo the last year they participated in Hogwarts. "Typical Hermione, baby please don't worry about it too much." Harry said taking my hand. "Be careful, Harry." I whispered. We wanted to keep our relationship on the down lo until we had time to tell those that we considered family. "Mia, we need to tell them soon. I am getting tired of not being able to tell the world. That I love you; because you are beautiful, smart and one of the strongest women I know." Harry said as I blushed from his compliment. "You're right it's time to stop hiding." I said. As someone walked up to us that we recognized.

"Mione, Harry sorry I thought I wasn't going to make it. Bloody paparazzi, can't even get through." Ron said as his temper started to show a little bit. "Actually Ron there is something that we wanted to tell you and a few of the others. If you don't mind keeping what we tell you to yourself. At least until we tell the others at dinner Sunday." I said knowing that we would all be gathered at the Burrow for Sunday night dinner. This week Ginny said that she wanted us all to meet her new boyfriend. "For some reason I have a bad feeling about whom her new boyfriend is." Ron said. "Why do you say that?" Harry asked. "Just a feeling I have. But it can't be that bad. It's not like she's dating Malfoy." I said nervously.

I was the only friend that knew who Ginny's boyfriend was. And I was sworn to secrecy. I hadn't even told Harry. This was a very big thing. As the days passed by it was getting harder and harder. The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly.

I was making dinner when I hear a pop in the living room. "Hermione, honey I'm home. Where are you?" Harry said. "In the kitchen Harry." I said. He entered the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "Okay, Harry what's got you in such a good mood?" I asked as Harry kissed my cheek.

"What isn't there to be happy about? I have a beautiful, loving and caring girlfriend. Not to mention a caring and loving adoptive family that I love and care for." Harry said as I got tears in my eyes. "Oh Hermione I didn't mean to make you cry." Harry said holding me tight in a hug. "Harry, my love you are as great a man as you are a wizard." I said right before he captures my lips in a kiss. "And you mu love, are the smartest, kindest most beautiful witch I have ever met." Harry said after the kiss ended. "I hear a but in there." I said. "Always the observant one aren't you? But you are right there is something that you aren't telling me. And that scares me more than Voldemort ever would. You know that you can tell me anything." Harry said as my voice cracked.

"You promise not to tell anyone especially the Weasley's?" I asked. "I can do that. But what is so bad?" Harry asked. "I know who Ginny's boyfriend is. But she swore me to secrecy. I can't count on my fingers how many times I've wanted to tell you." I said as there was a peck at the window. "Hold that thought my love." Harry said as he went to let the owl in. It landed on the kitchen table and stuck its leg out for us to take what was attached to it. I came away from the stove. "Open it, Harry. What does it say?" I asked after he had opened it. "Hermione, we need to go to the Burrow immediately. But first can you owl Ron and give him a heads up to tell the others. I'll clean up this." Harry said motioning to the kitchen. And he did just that with a swift flick of his wand.

I sat down with a quill, ink and parchment and wrote to Ron.

 _Ron,_

 _Harry and I just received a letter. I am not sure of the details. But it worries Harry enough that we will be by shortly._

Best Wishes,

 _Hermione_

I sent it off with Hedwig after I finished with the letter. "Harry I think that the both of us should change." I said. Since I was in my dressing gown and robe and Harry was in a suit. "I guess you're right. Since I am to formal for a Burrow visit and you are too informal. I don't want anyone but me to see you this way." Harry said as he helped me to our bedroom.

Once there I changed into a tank top, shorts and sandals. Harry changed into a polo shirt, shorts and sneakers. "Mione you are gorgeous as ever." Harry said right before we aparated to right outside the Burrow.

It wasn't long after we started walking to the familiar building that was the Burrow. And we were spotted by one of the Weasley's. "Harry? Hermione? What are the two of you doing here?" Fred asked as Ron came down the stairs to tell everyone that we were coming over. "Oh, they're already here." Ron said as everyone was ushered inside the doorway. "We were sent something that I need to tell the people that are close enough to me that I consider family." Harry said. "We also consider you family mate. Now tell us what is going on." Fred or was it George said. "Well there are a few things that are going on. For starters I am to become a Lord. Because apparently I am the last of my bloodline and it only took them this long to figure out." Harry said as everyone in the room was shocked.

"Mate, that is pure shocking but there sounds like there is more to it than you are telling us or letting on." Ron said bluntly. "You're right. So I am the last decedent of the great and powerful Godric Gryffindor on my dad's side. Which is quite shocking really. But at the same time it makes more sense." Harry said. "Why do you suppose that mate?" Ron asked. "Because then the final battle was Slytherin's heir against Gryffindor's heir." Harry said. "That also explains why you always said that you could feel the castle almost like she was alive." I said. "You're right. But to be the only one of the Gryffindor line left. That is mind boggling." Harry said. "There's more isn't there ?" I asked. "Yes, so if everyone would take a seat this is going to take some time." Harry said.

"What else could there possibly be for you to tell us?" Fred asked. "Well, before we tell you anything else can we get the entire group together. That includes spouses/ girlfriends/boyfriends." Harry said. Right after he said that there were poofs all over the room. "Harry, Mione there is a reason behind all this right?" Ron asked as he and Becca sat down. Becca and he met right after the final battle and quickly fell in love. I consider her one of my closest friends. "Yes, Ron there is a reason." Harry said as most of everyone had returned. We were just waiting on Ginny and her new boyfriend. "So does anyone know who Ginny's new boyfriend is?" Bill asked as Remus and Tonks walked through the door. "No she has kept a tight secret of it." Becca said snuggling up to Ron with his arm around her waist. "So no one besides Ginny knows?" Percy asked. As there was a pop heard outside.

"And my dear family there was a good reason for that." Ginny said as she and Draco Malfoy walked into the house. "Malfoy what are you doing here?" Ron asked with a scowl. "I came to be introduced to my girlfriends' family even though they already know me." Draco said bluntly. There were shocked faces all over the room. "It's very nice to see you again Hermione. " Draco said while bowing towards me. "Before we all bite into him like I know you want to there are a few things that need to be discussed. Him bowing to Hermione being one of the questions." Harry said and everyone agreed not to kill Draco Malfoy quite yet. Or curse him at the very least. "So why are we all here?" Bill asked. "Well we wanted to tell you all something because we see all of you as family." Harry said as you heard 'awes' through the entire room. "Not to interrupt you Harry. But we all see you as family as well. You are like the son I always wanted." Sirius said. "Not to mention that you are James our best friend's son and only child." Remus said. Looking around the room after their speech there was not a dry eye in the room. "Mione, please don't cry." Harry said and I hadn't realized that I was crying. "Oh I am so sorry everyone." I said wiping my tears away.

" So what we wanted to tell you all that is Hermione and myself we have started dating. Sirius and Remus I believe that my parents would have loved Hermione. Don't you think?" I asked. "Your right Harry. Lilly would have said that one day Hermione would be her perfect daughter-in-law. Your dad would actually agree with her. Because I speak not just for them but as one of your godfathers and seeing you grow from a little thing." Sirius said.

"That's not all and Hermione you don't even know this yet. Hermione, my love you were adopted." Harry said taking my hand as I started to cry he took me into his arms and let me cry. "Mione if you want we can find out who your parents are together." Remus said. "Moony that won't be necessary I know who her parents are." Sirius said. "Padfoot you don't mean?" Remus asked as I started to calm down. " Dad what is he talking about?" Becca asked. "Sweetie when you and Harry where little there was a little girl that was kidnapped. That little girl was Sirius's daughter Mya Hermione Black. And your Uncle Padfoot and your Aunt Caroline have been looking for her ever since." Remus said to Becca. "But dad how can you be so sure?" Becca asked. "Rebecca Lilly Lupin!" a mystery lady said as she walked in. "Sorry Mum." Becca said as she hugged her mum. "Hey Harry!" Becca's mum said as she hugged Harry. "Hi, Aunt Kristen." Harry said right before she went to say hi to Remus. "Sorry I'm late the Daily Prophet kept me longer." Kristen said. "So how do we going to tell if I am your daughter?" I asked Sirius.

"There are a few ways to be able to tell. The easiest is going to 's in the morning and they will do a simple spell to see if you are. Your mum will be there as well." Sirius said. "But I think that you are. Because you look how your mum looked like when we were in Hogwarts with a few minor details. You see your mum Rose, myself, Lilly Harry's mum and Alice Neville's mum were best mates in and out of school. Rose and I still are to this very day. Which is why it was devastating to all of us when you went missing. But I think it was more devastating to the kids. Because even though you were all young, the three of you were very close. As well as your little brother and sister that are twins" Kristen said.

"Sirius is it possible that we could go today to find out. I want to know as soon as possible." I said. Sirius looked at the others and exchanged a look. "Kristen, could you go get Rose and the kids. Tell her what is going on. Meet us at St. Mugo's family registration floors." Sirius said. "Ok see you all soon." Kristen said right before there was a pop and she was gone. "Sirius, I hope you don't mind. But is it alright if I come with you?" Harry asked. "Sure, that's fine. I would have assumed that you are. But we better get going so that we can get this done before it gets too be too late." Sirius said. "Ok, then let's also take Ron and Becca. Before Harry and I started dating the three of us were like a small family and we still are now that I think about it." I said right before we all had apparated off to 's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once at St. Mugo's Hospital we headed to reception to see which floor that we needed to go to. "Hello, welcome to St. Mugo's Hospital for magical maladies and Injuries. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Yes, we are looking for which floor to be able to check who your parents are ?" Sirius asked. " Ah, you're looking for the ancestry floor Lord Black." The receptionist said. "Yes, what floor would that be?" Sirius asked. "The second floor is where you want to go. And Good Luck." The receptionist said with a smile sending us on our way. "Are you guys nervous?" Harry asked once we were on the lift. "Yes and no more relieved than anything if it turns out that our hunch is right." Sirius said as soon as we reached our floor. Harry took my hand as we followed the others to the receptionist of the floor. "Hello how may I help you? Oh Lord Black nice to see you again. Is there anything we can do to help you?" The receptionist asked. "It's nice to see you again Annabelle. We need to get a DNA test done." Sirius said. "Okay is there a reason? Or do you think that you have found your missing daughter?" Annabelle asked. "We think so. Hermione please come here." Sirius asked as Harry led us towards where Sirius was. "Oh my word, you're Hermione Granger. The brains of the Golden trio and not to mention Harry Potter's girlfriend." Annabelle said. They took the four of us into the back because I wouldn't go anywhere without Harry. And the others waited for us in the waiting room. "Mia, everything is going to be okay." Harry said rubbing my back soothingly. We were led to a room where there were many potions brewing around us. "What are all of these potions?" Harry asked. "Well all these potions are going to help us see if Caroline and Sirius are related to Hermione." Annabelle said. "All we need is a few drops of blood each. In these three cauldrons. All in a different one.

A little bit later:

"Well I have good news for you all." Annabelle said coming into the waiting room where we all were waiting for the results. " Please tell us Annabelle what are the results." Harry said. "After extensive testing we have the results. Hermione Jane Granger is definitely the missing Mya Hermione Black." Annabelle said as we all burst out crying for joy. "My baby is home at last." Mum said holding me very tightly. "Mum I can't breathe." I said as the air was starting to leave my lungs. "Care, let her breathe she is not going anywhere. Well not without Harry that is." Dad said as mum released me. "Sirius Orion what are you talking about?" Mum asked. "Honey, relax. Mya and Harry have been best friends since they were eleven. They also have been dating since they were fifteen." Dad told mum as there were silence all around us. "Sirius no one else knew that. We were keeping it a secret especially with Voldemolt after me. They would have used Hermione to get to me. And I wouldn't do anything that would put her in more danger than necessary." Harry said. "Harry you don't have to prove anything to me. You are my godson after all. And if it is any consolation I have approved of you for years even if we have just found out that Hermione is Mya." Dad said as he embraced Harry is a hug. The rest of us were in shock at how deep Sirius was being. "Dad that was unusually deep of you." I said. "I know but it needed to be said. But I am sorry that I did tell your secret. Though in my defense, I didn't know it was a secret." Dad said as Harry and I shared a look. "We know that and its ok we were going to tell everyone eventually. Especially, since we're living together." Harry said. "And we didn't think that it would be out in the open this soon. We were going to tell everyone around the Holidays." I said. " I know that we have more to talk about. But we really should be getting home." Harry started to say as everyone started to look disappointed. "It's not that we don't want to its just that it's date night. The only night this week that it's just the two of us with us going back to school next month. Sirius when we do could you please keep an eye on our house." Harry finished saying right before we said our goodbye's and aparated home.

"There is something that you're not telling everyone. What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. "Harry there is nothing that I am hiding from you. This I promise you." I said as I embraced Harry.

 _ear Diary,_

 _Harry knew something was up I just didn't know how to tell him. Or any my family yet. Harry and I have been together for a few years now. We fell in love when we were both 15. We are now 17. I was just afraid how both Harry and my parents would react to the news. I know that I would have to at least tell Harry soon. You see I am six weeks pregnant. Wish me luck I am telling Harry during date night tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

"Hermione, can you come down here please sweetie." Dad said. When I was downstairs I noticed that Harry was sitting in the living room. I was spending a few nights with my parents before the start of a new school year at Hogwarts. "Dad, mum what is going on?" I asked. "Hermione we know that you lied to Harry. There is something going on with you." Dad said. "You lied to me?" Harry asked looking hurt. "Yes, I did for a good reason. I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to tell you until I knew how to." I said looking at the ground and trying not to cry. I didn't even notice that my parents had left Harry and I alone so that I could tell him the truth even though they didn't know what it was yet. Harry had gotten up without me realizing it. "Mione, I'm not mad just tell me what it is. I promise I won't get mad." Harry said putting his finger under my chin and forcing me to look up at him. "Harry I'm pregnant." I say right before Harry faints. _That went well. I thought_. "Dad, mum help!" I exclaimed and they came running "Hermione dear what happened?" Mum asked as dad tried to revive him. "Well I told him and he fainted." I said. "Hermione go get me the pepper and some fire whiskey. Looks like he's just like his dad when he passes out." Dad said as I went to get what he asked. When I returned I handed what I had to my dad. He first put the pepper underneath his nose. He started to come to. "Sirius. Hermione what happened?" He asked as Sirius handed him the fire whiskey. "Well for starters when you pass out you are just like James." Sirius said laughing and exiting the room with mum. "Harry you fainted after I told you that I was pregnant. Are you mad or upset?" I asked. "No shocked. But I will not leave you I don't want my child to grow up without a dad. But have to told your parents yet?" Harry asked. "No not yet I thought you needed to know first. That way my dad, your godfather doesn't kill you hopefully." I said and Harry starts visibly shaking. "Okay, now I'm scared. He is a prankster after all." Harry said. "Mum, dad can you come in here please?" I ask. "Before we start dad, mum we need your wands." I said as I collected their wands. They sat down. "Okay Hermione what is this about?" Dad asked. "Okay don't get mad. I'm pregnant and Harry is the father." I said. What I wasn't expecting was dad's reaction. He starting smiling. "Daddy? Are you alright?" I asked. "I am perfectly fine. Harry you know that your dad and I always wanted to be related we were hoping that you two would get married before you had kids. And in a way this does make up related." Dad said shocking Harry into silence.

"Sirius, can you promise me something?" I asked. "Sure, what is it Harry?" Sirius asked. "Actually it is two things if that's not a problem." I said. "That isn't there is no need to be nervous Harry James Potter. And don't worry I am not going to give you the father speech. I already see you as part of the family and nothing will ever change that. If your parents could see us now I think we would all laugh about it? So could you please tell me what is on your mind?" Sirius replied. " I would like to ask your permission to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage." I said though I was extremely nervous and probably sweating bullets. "Harry, you've had my permission since day one. Nothing would make me happier. Do you have a ring yet?" Sirius asked. "No not yet. The guys and I were going to go later this week." I said. "That won't be necessary. Come with me I think I have something that will mean more to her than any one that you could buy." Sirius said. "You have it? My mother's ring I mean." I said. "Yes, it was given to me after your parents' funeral at the reading of their will. That is when I found out that I had custody of you. Not to mention that your parents left you your mothers ring in addition to almost everything that they had besides their home that was destroyed." Sirius said. "Not to mention Potter Manor." Remus said as he walked up to us. "I have question about that. I will ask at a later date if that's alright. But right now I want to know about my mother's ring." I said. "We will talk about it later but right now go see Hermione. We'll see and talk to you later." Sirius said right before I ran off to go see my pregnant girl.

We both knew that we wanted a big family. Honestly I can say that we never thought that we would start it this soon. It was a few weeks after the announcement of my pregnancy. Luckily there was no more fainting at least on Harry's part that we know of at least. I was laying in bed reading my pregnancy books. There was then a knock on the door. "Who's there?" I asked. " Darling it's me." Harry said opening the door. "Is something the matter?" I asked after he had kissed me. "No, nothing I just wanted to come spend some time with my favorite girl." Harry said as he chuckled at the look I was giving him. "But I do think we should send a letter to 's and set up an appointment to see how the pregnancy is going and make sure everything is alright." Harry said as he sat on the bed and started rubbing my midsection. "Ooh the baby is kicking. I bet he or she loves that and knows that their daddy is near." I said. "Are you sure" Harry asked. "Positive. My heart always skips a beat when you are near. I bet our little one knows this." I said as I started to blush. "Do you know how beautiful you are when you blush?" Harry asked right before we started snogging. He reached up and ran his hand through my hair. Meanwhile I slid my down his back almost like I was comforting him. We only pulled apart when there was a knock at the door. "Harry, Hermione there are some of your friends in the kitchen." Sirius said and we could almost see the smile on his face. We got off the bed and went downstairs to see who was here.

When we went downstairs we were shocked to see that all our friends were in the dining room. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked. "Well we came to see if you two wanted to come with us to do some shopping in Diagon Alley." Ginny said right after she hugged me hello. "Don't you still need to register for your baby shower?" Dean asked. "Um, Dean the shower isn't until I'm further along in my pregnancy. Though I still need to get an appointment at St. Mugo's as soon as possible to see how the baby is doing." I said. "Well Hermione we could go today and get you and appointment for later this week." Harry said. "That sounds like a good idea." I asked. As we all headed for the fireplace that we had linked to the floo network. And we all headed over to 's before heading to Diagon Alley. Harry and I made an appointment for next week. We were both excited to see our baby. They told us that what they use is pretty close to what the muggle maternity wards use. But there are a few differences that were very subtle that we would have to wait and see. I had a gut feeling though. I was carrying more than one baby in my stomach. It was just a gut feeling that I had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were all on edge for the next few days. To ease the tension my dad even started taking bets on what I was having. He thinks that it's going to be a boy. But Uncle Remus and mum thought it was going to be a girl. Harry and I we weren't sure. The both of us agreed that we just wanted a healthy baby. But we knew after telling him that this would become a game of sorts. Mum and Aunt Annabelle thought that dad and Remus were going nuts. Especially with how that they have been acting since they found out about the baby. It's a little nuts if you ask me.

Later on at St. Mugo's:

There were quite a few of us in the waiting room. Though only a few of us were going into the backroom. Right now we were waiting to be called. "You're nervous aren't you my darling?" Harry asked clutching my hand in his. "Just a little but we've been looking forward to this for a few days. I just hope that the baby is healthy." I said as the nurse called my name. "Ms. Granger the healer will see you now." The receptionist said. Harry and I got up to follow the nurse into the back. The others would wait in the waiting room for the news. There were still bets going on around everyone. Not including Harry and myself. We didn't care as long as our baby is healthy. "So what can we do for you today ? I am healer Hiller by the way but you can call me James" James said. "We wanted to check on our little one. I am roughly 20 weeks. I don't know if I am far enough to see the sex yet." I said. "That shouldn't be a problem. It's just a simple spell." James said waving his wand in front of my midsection. "Oh I see. Congratulations to you Ms. Granger I am pleased to announce that it is twins a boy and a girl. Can I assume that Mr. Potter is the father?" James asked. "He is but we would like to keep it quiet for as long as we possibly can." I said as he shook his head indicating that he understood. "That won't be a problem." James said handing me a picture of the ultrasound. "If that was all I must go I have other patience I need to see. Stop by the nurse's station to make your next appointment next week." James said as we all left the room. Harry and I headed to the nurse's station right before heading to the waiting room to tell the others. I made an appointment with the same doctor for the following week. After we entered the waiting room everyone that was with us stood up. "So what is the diagnosis?" Fred asked. "Well we are happy to inform that it's twins a boy and a girl." I said. "Even though Fred and George thought it would be twin boys. They are the only ones that guessed twins. So they win." Harry said as the twins high fived each other and proceed to collect their winnings with smile on their faces. "You know what Harry it's like your parents have returned to us in a way." Dad said as he embraced Harry in a hug. I couldn't help but smile at this act. At times I forget that Harry is Dad's godson. But more like a nephew in every aspect but blood. "Ok let's get back home. This calls for a celebration and lunch." Mrs. Weasley said as we all headed out of the waiting room heading towards the fireplaces that would take us home.

You could almost feel the excitement in the air once we returned to Grimmauld place. I can't even remember how many people kept repeatedly hugging me and saying congratulations. But I don't mind as I see all those around me as family and friends. Though at times I felt like Ginny kept glaring at me. But that was nothing to worry about at least for at the moment. Even though it was weird though. I thought she was dating Draco Lucius Malfoy so she had no right to be angry or upset.

Normal Prov:

After everyone returned to the Burrow, everyone was trying to help get dinner ready.

"Ginny let it go." Becca said as she came up besides the red head. "What are you talking about?" Ginny asked trying to act all innocent. She wasn't Fred and George's sister for nothing. "Don't lie to Becca. It's not you Ginny." Ron said as the twins came up to them.

"If I were you little sister." Fred started to say. "I would listen you ickle Ronniekins." George finished as the rest of the group was blissfully unaware to what was going on. Thankfully. "You may be our little sister by blood but if you do anyhthing to Mya and Harry we will end you.

You may not like it but we see Mya and Harry as family as well." Bill said coming over to give his two sense right before going over to congratulate the happy couple on their new addition or additions to their growing family.

"You should listen to your brothers or you will end up hurting everyone you love and care about around you." Becca said before joining the others.

Harry's Prov:

"So are you two going to tell us what you're having?" Bill asked. "Yes we are." Mya said. "Before or after they're born?" Fred asked as George nodded his head in agreement. "You guys are going to have to wait until everyone is here." I said.

"Who else is coming and does mum know?" Ron asks as he and Becca come up to us. "Yes, your mum know, in fact she invited who we are waiting on." Mya said.

"So who is coming?" Fleur asked. Her English really has significantly improved. "Well Mya's parents, The Longbottoms and the Lovegoods." I said as a series of pops where heard on the property. Followed by several knocks at the door. "Kids can one of you get that?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Mya you stay put. I'll get it." I said as i kissed her on the cheak.

I went to the front door and all those that I cared about that were missing where standing in front of me. " Hey guys please come on in." I said standing aside to let the others inside.

"So are you gonna tell us or are we gonna have to keep calling my future grandchild baby Potter?" Sirius asked as he came into The Burrow. "You'll find out soon enough just be patient for a little longer. But Mya wants to do a little game before hand so bare with us." I said as I shut the door after everyone had entered the burrow.

"What kind of game?" Luna asked once we were all in the living room. "Well before we tell you the sex of the baby or how many we're having, we want to see if you can guess the sex of the baby." I said. "How will you be able to tell who guess's what?" Neville asked. " Well Mya came up with a charm that will give you the ribbon color that you guess. Blue is for boy. Pink is for girl. And Purple is for one of each or multiples.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked as came out of the kitchen. "Can I start?" asked. "Sure why not we have to start with someone right?" Mya said. "Well I think your going to have twins that are girls." said as both a pink and purple ribbon appeared on her clothes.

They went around the room and everyone put there guesses in. By the end of it only two other people besides had guessed multiples. But everyone thought it was going to be a boy.

"So now that you all put your guesses in what our baby is would you like to know what we are having?" I asked. "Yes we would like to know. So what is it?" Becca asked as Hermione and I looked at each other. "Well guys we're having triplets. Two girls and a boy. And we couldn't be happier." I said and I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face.


End file.
